Medical devices are commonly implemented to provide medical treatment to a patient. Pump devices, for example, are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. As one specific example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels. Such treatment plans include scheduled dosages of a particular medicine. The dosage amounts can vary depending upon the time of day.